Gaorangers
The Gaorangers are a Sentai team that were chosen by Tetomu and the Power Animals to protect the Earth from the polluting forces of Ogre Tribe Org. Gaorangers Team History Gokaiger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including the Gaorangers, were needed to oppose them. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear The Gokaigers arrived on Animarium where they engaged Zangyack forces in battle, the conflict attracted the attention of GaoLion who proceeded to knock everyone off the island. When the Gokaigers were about to get back up to Animarium they were warned by Kakeru not to go and Captain Marvelous refused to take heed. Ahim de Famille, was wounded and Kakeru tended to her wounds in his office. The veterinarian revealed himself as Gao Red with Don pleading for his help with the vet explaining that only GaoLion can unleash the Gaoranger Keys' power. At this time, they were contacted that their crewmates were fighting Action Commander Bowser and the Gormin. Kakeru watched the Gokaigers' fight and was astonished by the Gokaigers' saving people in their own way before they used the Gaoranger Keys to defeat the Sugormin with the Hyakujuuken before finishing Bowser with the Gokai Blast. When Bowser and the Sugormin were enlarged, GokaiOh's wheel on it's back was disabled, preventing any of the keys to work. However, GaoLion's acceptance enabled them to summon him from Animarium with the Gaoranger Keys as he and Gokaioh combined into Gao Gokaioh to take out the Sugormin before destroying Bowser. As Kakeru walked off, the pirates thanked their new ally as they sail off. Ep. 9: Lion, Run After the Gokaigers finally defeated Zangyack, they returned the Ranger Keys before they left Earth to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is presumed Kakeru and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen The five-man Gaoranger team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They teamed up with the Carrangers and Gekirangers against Kamen Rider Decade, who was apparently hunting the Sentai teams as Great LeaderIcon-crosswiki of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki, only to be seemingly defeated, actually sent to the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki. When Tsukasa and Captain Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Gaorangers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Gaorangers Prwf-red.png|'GaoRed' Kakeru Shishi Prwf-yellow.png|'GaoYellow' Gaku Washio Prwf-blue.png|'GaoBlue' Kai Samezu Prwf-black.png|'GaoBlack' Soutarou Ushigome Prwf-white.png|'GaoWhite' Sae Taiga Prwf-lunar.png|'GaoSilver' Tsukumaro Ogami gaoranger_symbol___a_by_alpha_vector-d3fy0yz.jpg Gallery 25A-a1927.jpg 6 Rangers.jpg 12 Rangers.jpg 12 Rangers 2.jpg Gaoranger.jpg Navigation Category:Teams Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Organizations Category:The Messiah Category:Egalitarian Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Merciful Category:Loyal